I wish this was a horror movie
by Tott
Summary: Post season 7. Warning this is a darkish story. When Rory is suddenly reconnected with her past what happeneds when some one doesnt like it? Disclaimer: dont own anything? sad isnt it.
1. Chapter 1

_Rory…_

_I never should have walked away, it wasn't fair, I always said I would wait for you to be ready before something major happened between us and I didn't wait. I guess I was just scared that you didn't love me. I know that was stupid and ignorant of me to think that especially of you, I know that you love me or did love me at the time. I should have listened to you, listened to what you where saying what you were wanted. I was a jerk an arse, inconsiderate I was all the things and more that you called me that day in the cafeteria when you were looking after Anna. To put it plainly I was a butt faced miscreant. I messed up! I royally screwed up actually, when I walked away from you no when I walked away from us. _

_You are the love of my life, from the day we made our relationship official I knew that you would be the one girl I wanted to spend my life with. But I was too afraid to acknowledge it. I know that you have been doing great things with your life Rory; I have been reading your articles. Your articles from the campaign were amazing and the New York Times made a great decision in hiring you. I knew that you would get your dream someday babe you worked so hard all through college that for you not to get it was out of the question, it was just a matter of when you would get it. _

_My life has been hell since I walked away; I wish every day that you didn't. You not being in it is like I have been living a lie, I am not happy with out you. Colin and Finn can't make me laugh like you did, I can't have fun without thinking of you. Actually doing anything somehow makes me think of you. You showed me a way of life that I had never been able to experience before, you showed me how to love, how to feel, you showed me a new side of me aside that had never been seen by anyone let alone me, to say the least I was surprised that I had that side of me. _

_Ace I love you and I want us back together. But it is up to you._

_Love you always_

_Logan xx_

I read the email I had received earlier that day. I hadn't heard from Logan in a year. That is a really long time, since I hadn't heard from him I just thought he had forgot about me and moved on, onto another girl or girls as the case maybe.

Just then the door shut signalling that Jess was home. I get up to go and great him, completely forgetting the email on my screen.

"Hey babe," I say as I reach him in the bedroom, he turns around smiles briefly then kisses me. thoses kisses are just missing something, don't get me wrong I love Jess I really do but there is just something. The something that Logan had, that we had- oh how I miss him.

"You ok Ror?" Jess asks me I smile and kiss him, "Yeah of coarse, hey I'm going ot go have a shower," I say in a low seductive voice.

"Ok sure, what do you want for dinner?" Jess asks completely missing the huge hint I just left him. I cant believe him, ever since we got beck together he always seems to be some where else like he is just here for the moment till something better comes along.

I grab my sweats and head into the bathroom and have a shower, about 5 minutes into the shower I hear Jess yelling and him stomping around. Suddenly the bathroom door slams open, "Rory what the hell?" Jess screams at me. I turn off the water and grab a towel as I get out of the shower, his face is showing so much painful emotion, anger, angst, pain, sadness just to name a few.

"Jess what is it? What's going on?" I ask concerned as to why he is so upset.

"What do you mean what is going on? How long Rory?" Jess screams at me.

"How long what? Jess I have no idea what you are screaming at me about?" I begin to yell back, I look at him confused wondering what he is going on about.

"Rory why won't you just tell me about that jerk, how long have you been seeing him huh?" Jess yells at me and turns to the door and proceeds to punch it a few times making a large whole in the wooden door. This scares me, I have never seen Jess violent towards me in any way- I mean sure he took it out on the door but would he soon be taking it out on me?

"Jess calm down, and tell me exactly why you're upset? Did I do something?" I ask in calm but a strong voice- or what I hoped to be a strong voice.

"I go over to your laptop and see a freakin' love letter from your jerk of an ex boyfriend. So tell me how long have you been in contact with him huh? How long have you been sneaking around my back seeing him? You said you loved me, I moved in with you and you do this to me. So what I have just been your toy while you wait for him to want you back? Who the hell are you trying to kid Rory he won't want you back, no one will want you ever. Your not good enough for him hell your not good enough for me, your just sad and pathetic Rory. You're a bastard child and nobody will want you soon." With that he slaps me across the face, with such a force that I fall to the ground…

So what did you think?

I know it is different from my normal stuff but I want to know whether to continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so as you have guessed this is not my usual style of writing but I am going to continue until I stop getting reviews and readers. I hope this reads better than my first chapter.

AN: OK so I know that I am portraying Jess as a real bad guy here, I do like Jess- even though it doesn't look like I do- but she was more likely to get back with Jess than Dean after her graduation so I put her with Jess. A lot of time passed since we last saw Jess on the show so there could have been a chance that he may have changed…but in this story he is the bad guy please don't hate me.

Chapter 2

I never in a million years thought I would feel this way, the way I feel right now. How could he hit me? He told me he loved me doesn't that mean anything to him? Or is the word Love just a metaphor for something else? I hear the door slam shut signally that Jess is gone and that I am safe for a while at least. I try and get up but it hurts too much and I fall back to the floor, the room is filled with my cries of pain. Behind me is a small table with my phone on it I manage to reach up onto and grab my cell phone._ Who to call? I can't call mom she will get too worried about me, Paris, she would be perfect. _I think as I scroll through the phone book in my phone in search of Paris' number.

"Hi, this is Paris I can't make it the phone leave a message," Paris' voice echoes through the empty room. _Wow she has a relatively normal message. _

I decide not to leave a message because this is something you don't leave a message about. As more pain erupts in my body I begin to cry again, I hang up and begin to think about who else there is that would be able to help me.

_Logan_ I go through my phone book searching for his number.

It takes me a couple of seconds to actually get the courage to press ok, but as I did I remember that he's in California. I was about to hang up when there was an answer.

"Reporter Girl!" Huh that wasn't Logan's voice, why was Finn answering his phone.

"Yeah Finn it's me, is ah Logan there?" I say and my voice cracks from pain as I try and move again, more tears roll down my face that's when I look down and see that I m bleeding from my stomach and leg.

"Doll you ok?" Finn asks concerned as he hears my gasps and cries through the phone.

"No I'm not, listen are you in New York by any chance?" I know it was a wild guess but it was worth a try.

"Yeah love we are we just arrived actually, _hey Finn who are you talking to?_ Love are you ok?" I hear Logan say in the background. But of course Finn ignores him and keeps all the attention on me.

"Ah not really, but I have got to go before it happens again," I say as I can hear Jess talking some where down the hall from our apartment.

"Doll wha-" but before Finn could ask I cut him off.

I try once again to get up but my ribs are too sore so I cant move. Jess returns home he seems drunk. Was he drunk before he left I can't remember.

"What are you doing down there whore?" Jess spits each word out like they are acid burning his mouth.

"I –" I begin to answer before my phone begins to ring. I look at the caller ID Logan was flashing in bright blue letters.

"Hello?" I answer the phone, hopping that if I made it sound like I didn't know the caller Jess wouldn't come over and hurt me more.

"Rory who are you talking to? It better not be that Blonde man whore?" Jess yells at me from the kitchen.

"I don't know who it is Jess, it's an unknown number," I lie to Jess.

"Ace what is going on? Who is that? Are you ok, Finn is white as a sheet and wants to kill who ever hurt you and I want to too," Logan says in a low caring voice that was also laced in venom, the voice he always used when I was upset or in pain and wanted to kill someone.

"Nothing," is all I say, I hear him sigh and I can tell he is pissed off with who ever has hurt me.

"Ace common please tell me," he begs me.

"Ok well I guess you can send it to my apartment that way I will get it quicker. I live in apartment 22a on the 5th floor of the old Tavern apartment blocks New York City," I say hoping that Logan caught up with what I am saying.

"Ace we will be there soon, anything you need?" Logan asks in sad but determined voice.

"No I don't need any of the free subscriptions, just that will be fine," I keep lying.

"OK well me and the boys will be over soon, Love you Ace." He tells me and all I want to say is love you too but I can't.

"You too bye," I guess that is the closest way to saying it as I a going to get anytime soon. As soon as the call ends Jess comes over to me, and looks down at me.

"What the hell were you thinking calling Paris?" He stands above me and asks, all I can see is fire in his eyes and it scares me so much.

"I wanted to talk to her, we haven't talked in so long that I thought it would be good to catch up next time she was in the city." I lie once again; he doesn't buy it I can tell.

"That's bull shit and you know it! She calls here while you were on the phone asking if you were ok she claimed to hear tears and sobbing on her answer machine from you!"

"So what if I called her?" I yell finally finding my strength. I some how manage to stand up and look Jess directly into the eyes and yell. The yelling came easily since all I wanted to do was yell out in pain.

"You say you love me but you can't even treat me like a person you treat me like shit," I yell and try to walk past him. He grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him and he hits me, hard really hard into my abdomen. The pain is unbearable, I scream out in pain as I drop to the ground, Jess begins to kick me telling me to get up, he yells at me calling me a whore, a slut he calls me so many other terrible things, that's when I hear Finn at the door acting like a UPS delivery guy asking if the someone could come and open the door.

Jess goes to the door and opens the door and straight away Finn punches him and Jess ends up on the floor.

Finn continues to beat the crap out of Jess, Logan throws in a couple of punches when Jess gets up and attempts to fight back. Colin just calls an ambulance. Logan starts to look around my apartment; he can see holes where Jess has punched it on more than one occasion. He looks over to the door where there is some blood on it. Logan looks down below it and finds me there. Logan rushes over to me, the look in his eye almost kills me it's the look of fear, sadness, disappointment and anger. Logan tries to help me up but I wince in pain.

He turns and begins to yell at Jess, "You son of a bitch! How could you beat a woman? Especially one as amazing as Rory? You are nothing but a piece of shit; I hope you friggin die you bastard." Logan yells at Jess before he punches him straight in the eye. Jess falls to the floor and cries out in pain, and begins to start swearing at the top of his lungs at Logan and Finn.

Logan ignores him and comes back to me and holds me; I just begin to cry into his chest. I can hear Logan and Colin talking about what to do about me. Just then an ambulance turned up and several cops. They came to me first saying all this stuff about blood loss; I didn't really understand them at all.

Logan was giving a statement and the cops arrested Jess and took him away in handcuffs, they also took Finn but just to get a statement, they said they would come and see me once I was in hospital and all sorted. That was the last time I was conscious at that apartment…

OK so what did you think?

Let me know I love reviews of how I am going, is it good bad ugly?


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the latest chapter, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

The last thing I remember is being in Logan's arms at my old apartment, why was Logan there we hadn't talked in such a long time, I remember him sending me an email. Jess he got angry and, "OH MY GOD!!" I scream as I remember what happen and look at myself. I had bandages for Africa all over my body.

From my out burst Logan comes running in looking scared.

"Ace what is it?" Logan says scared out of his mind. I look at him with fear in my eyes as I return to looking at all the bandages all over my body.

"I he what," that's when I lost it and broke down; Logan came closer to me and held me close to him. I was so scared and ashamed at what happened that I forgot to call my mother, she is going to be so scared and is really not going to like that I am in this situation but she has to know.

"Mom," I choke out and Logan lifts my head gently and looks deep into my eyes.

"Babe I called her she is on her way, but she may be stopping to kill Jess," he says and I look at him with a small smile gracing my facefor the first time in a very long time, then Logan continues, "but that's just what I would," he says and then I begin to cry as I remember why I am in the hospital he pulls me closer and holds me as I begin to cry again.

"Ace honey, do you want to tell me what happened? Or do you just want to wait until the police come here to get your statement?" Logan asks me. I can tell he doesn't really want to hear what I have to say but knows that he has to know in order to help me. As I begin to recall some of the events I begin to shake with fear. He rubs my back gently and whispers sweet nothings in my ear trying to calm me down. As he does this I remember why I love him.

I pull away and look up deeply into his chocolate brown eyes, "Logan can you promise me something?" I ask him in a scared and vulnerable voice.

"Ace anything," he says as he looks down at me.

"Please never leave me I don't want to be away from you again," I ask him my voice breaks again and the fresh tears begin to flow down my already wet cheeks as images of Jess standing over me, kicking me, yelling at me re enter my head. The one of Jess calling me a slut and kicking me haunts me.

"Ace I am not going anywhere every again, I lost you once that's not happening again. I am not letting you go for any reason at all. I love you and I am not leaving." He tells me in a quiet but his voice is truly sincere. It tells me everything I needed to know. Logan wasn't going to let anything else happen to me, that's when I new that I was going to be ok. I look up into his eyes and see so much desire and lust in them I lean forward as does he. We meet in the middle and share a sweet tender passionate, knee weakening kiss that would have become more if my mom hadn't shown up at that point.

"Hey Kid, aw honey are you ok?" Mom says as she comes into the room not truly seeing me until Logan pulled back and got up to leave the room, when she saw what I looked like tears began to fall down her face. But before Logan left he did he kissed me on the forehead telling me that he was just outside if I needed anything. As he walks past my mom gently squeezes her arm in a comforting gesture.

"Thanks Logan," was all she said as she looked back at me.

"Mom I'm ok, really it looks worse than it really is," I try to convince my mom; even though I really didn't know what was actually wrong with me.

As if on cue the door to my room opened wide and a young doctor walked in and began to speak.

"Hello Rory how are you feeling?" The doctor walked in and asked me.

"Been better, but I guess I am doing ok." I try to say in a strong voice but it came out weak, mom took my hand and squeezed it gently letting me know it was going to be ok.

"Well Rory I guess you want to know what is wrong?" the doctor asks, I am hesitant for a moment before nodding my head slowly, one because I didn't know and two because it hurt like hell to move. It was then I noticed the pain in my head, I just thought it was a headache…

"Ok well you have two broken ribs, stitches in your lower abdomen and legs. Bruises all over 90 percent your body, you have a couple of sores on your neck and back of your head. But there is something else, Rory you were raped that's why you find it all bit hard to move you lower back, you have a lot of sores and over your body as well. None of your vital organs were damaged at all which is good." The doctor breaks to us, I begin to cry just thinking about the damage Jess had done to me, I can't even begin to think about what he had done to me. I look up at mom and she is crying but there is something else, she opens her eyes and all that is present is anger pure anger. I had never seen my mother this angry before and it scared me that she would do something stupid.

Mom and Luke were already on a rocky road, they never did get back what they were before the ultimatum and now this is just going to make it worse.

"Mom I'm scared what if he gets out? What if they let him go and he comes after me?" I ask in a scared voice. If Jess was this angry before he was going to be furious now and what would he do?

"Kid don't worry they wont do any thing like that, babe he is going to be locked up for a long time don't worry about that," Mom tells me and smile for the 2nd time today, maybe being in this hospital was a blessing in disguise.

_I sit in my bed, in my hospital room all alone. Logan had gone for coffee and mom had gone to tell my grandparents what was happening. I sit there and think of how much I love Logan. I look up when Finn comes rushing in, he looks instate of complete dismay. He is short of breath and holding onto the door frame for some help while he controls his breathing, "Love he got out on bail, I am so sorry I tried to keep him in there I mean I really tried but it was no use they let him go and I have no idea where he is or where on earth he could be or what he may do now. Reporter girl I am so sorry I wish I could've- ahh" Finn I yell as I see him lying on the floor, a bullet hole present in his back. His white shirt fast soaking up the blood that Finn is losing, I get up and move to his side. I am about to call out for a nurse when a shadow falls over me. I look up only to be met with the eyes of pure evil, I begin to shake and I try to move before "BANG"…_

"AAAHHH" I scream through my room. Everyone including Finn come running in.

"Ace what is it are you ok?" Logan asks me as he comes to the bed. His eyes showing so much emotion it was hard to tell which one he was feeling most.

"Kid are you ok?" Mom asks me I look at her face and can tell she has been crying again, tear marks evident on his cheeks.

"Reporter girl what's happening?" Colin asks his voice thick with worry.

"Yeah no, I had this dream well actually it was a nightmare where Finn came rushing in telling me that Jess made bail and Jess was some where and no body knew where. Then Jess came into the hospital and he shot Finn as he was telling me about Jess making bail then he shot me." I say and everyone looks every where but at me, and by this action alone I knew something I said came true, "Ok so I am guessing something I said that happened in my night mare came true and since Finn isn't lying on the ground shot I guess he made bail didn't he?"

The only response was that from the person standing at the door, "Yeah I did."

So what did you think?

Please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I am so sorry for not updating sooner, life is hectic here. Hope you like.

Chapter 4

"Yeah I did." Came from the dark voice from behind all of them, a voice I never wanted to hear again not in this life time or the next. I didn't have to look up to know who it was none of us do; but I still look to see how he looks. I look up at him and all I can see is anger, he has that much anger built up in his body that it radiates off of him.

"Jess," is all I say before Finn and Logan get up to move him from my hospital room. They reach him and ask him to leave, saying he isn't wanted here. But Jess doesn't like been told what to do he never has. Jess tries to push off both Logan and Finn, they push him back and before any of us know what is happening Finn and Jess are in a full blown fist fight. Logan and Colin try to pull Finn off of Jess. This isn't an easy feat for the two guys especially when he is defending me, a girl who has become a little sister to him over the years.

"Ha ha you're just a pathetic Australian idiot! You can't touch me! Why are you attacking me when you should be getting that bastard of a girl over there!" as soon as those words left Jess' mouth Logan punched him so hard he fell to the floor. Logan and Finn pick him up and chuck him up against the window before Logan punches him, Jess' body shakers the glass window but not breaking it.

All of a sudden my room is full of cops, they grab Logan, Finn and Jess put them all in handcuffs. Colin was escorted from my room with the other three, it was just mom and I left. We were in such shock by who and what had just happened that we just stare at the mess left by the outrageous scene that we just witnessed. Jess' blood marks my walls and floor leaving a visual memory of him. The shattered window is just a symbol of my life right now, all the pieces are there but it is only going to take it small hit to make me and my world come crashing completely down.

20 minutes pass before mom looks at me and it's another five before she actually talks to me.

"Kid why were you with him?" is all she says, her voice was numb no emotion present and this scared me. I have never heard her like this before and I don't know what to do or act.

"I didn't know he was like this, when I did it was too late." I say looking away from my mothers eyes. She wasn't glaring at me she was just looking at me; I think she was trying to find the daughter she raised, the strong one. The Rory Gilmore that had not been around since graduation, the one that was only around when I had my partner in crime, my Maxwell Smart, my Master and Commander.

"Why didn't you call me when you did? Babe I would have been there straight away," she says this time her voice wavering as she spoke. I look up and see her face pale, her eyes drained of emotion. She looks broken, she looks how I feel.

"Mom I wanted to, but when I picked up the phone I couldn't. If I did you would wonder why I am still there, or make me talk. If Jess came back and began to hurt me again while I was on the phone to you, you would be able to hear it. And lastly mom you and Luke are on weird terms now and this would make it worse, I just didn't know how to handle it. So I first called Paris' but she didn't answer, and because she called and Jess answered and she explained what she heard on the phone I got beaten again. Then I called Logan, he and the boys came and took care of me while damn near killing Jess." I say to my mom as each word reaches her ears emotions begin to rise in her eyes again. There were many but anger and passion were the main two, I thought she was about to leave and go and hunt down Jess.

"Honey do not be afraid of ever coming to me. I love you and I will help you no matter what ok? Please if you ever need me do not worry about the things that are either happening or not happening in my life, because you always come first no matter what." Mom tells me as she hugs me gently and kisses my head. I move a tiny bit and make some room for mom on my bed. She climbs up and hugs me. We sit there in each others embrace, then after a few moments of silence mom grabs the remote and turns on the television in my room.

"YAY Willy Wonka!" Mom cheers as she finds that movie on. The room fills with the Oompa loompa song and mom begins to sing as she always does. I smile as I think that even though we have gone through a lot lately we are still just as close as ever.

Half way through the movie my phone began to ring, it was an unknown number and I was a bit sceptical to answer it.

"Hello?" I ask unsure of what to expect.

"Ace babe, I need bailing out, well actually all three of us do." Logan's sweet voice fills my ear. I smile as I hear his voice feeling at ease again.

"Ah Logan I don't have any money and neither does my mom, what about Steph? Aren't her and Colin together?" I ask hopefully. I didn't want to go to the Gilmores about this one, they didn't need to know about why I need it.

"No they aren't, but I think they are still on speaking terms, could you give her a ring for us please. I am the only one with a phone call for some reason. Her number is still the same. I have to go Ace and don't worry he is locked up this time." Logan tells me before he has to go.

I grab my phone and dial Steph's number.

"Hey Rory wow how are you girlie?" she asks happily.

"Hey um ok well no but I will explain later but can you come to New York and bail out the guys please?" I ask my voice cracking as I think about why I am here.

"Rory oh god are you ok? Yeah I'm here listen I will be there in no time and I will bail them out and come right over to see you," Steph says I can tell she is worried about me and the boy's she knows something is up. I tell her where to go to get the boys and we hang up with her promising to be there soon with the trio.

I turn my attention back to my mom and the screen as I watch dancing oompa loompas while I wait for the foursome to return.

Sooo…


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok so I am unbelievably sorry it has taken me decades to actually update any of my stories! So much has happened between my grandmother dying, friends having problems, university starting and having a lot of work to do etc it has just been a nightmare. So I hope it was worth the wait.

Chapter 5

Soon after the movie began I fell asleep in my mothers arms, something I hadn't done in many years. When I woke up later that night it was to a loud room full of laughter; which was coming from the one and only Stephanie.

"Hey," I say in a slightly groggy voice as I wipe the sleep away from my eyes and look at everyone. Every one in the room looks up to me and they all smile and say hey in there normal ways- Colin said reporter girl, Stephanie said girlie and Finn still called me Love- this made me smile that even though some much has happened to me they still love me like a sister.

Logan gets up and comes over to give me a kiss, "Hey Ace, how are you feeling now?" he asks me in caring loving voice. It makes me feel all warm inside to know that he still looks at me the same way he did back in college.

"I'm ok, wishing that when I woke up I wasn't here and everything that had happened didn't, are you ok? I am so sorry that you ended up in jail again because of me. I mean the yacht incident was bad enough but now you ended up in there because of my psycho ex…" I say but trail off as I look up into Logan's big chocolate brown eyes gawd how much I missed his gorgeous eyes they always made me feel safe and loved.

There must be at least 100 hundred different emotions running through them as I spoke I reach out and touch his cheek. He smiles at me then captures my lips in an intense but insanely sweet kiss; as he kisses me I can feel all the emotions that I just witnessed running through his eyes, now running through my veins. Gawd how much I missed him, his kisses the way he looks at me like I am the only girl in the world.

He pulls away and looks at me, "Rory I am so sorry that I let you go after graduation. I was so messed up I was afraid that you didn't love me and that everything that I had been thinking and feeling over those last three years were all in my head and that scared me relentlessly. I didn't know what to do so I walked, I walked or ran away from the best thing that had ever happened in my life and for that I am incredibly sorry and I will continue to make this up to you for the rest of our lives if you will take me back." Gawd he really was around me far too long if he could pick up my rambling.

"Logan I want you in my life forever I thought we discovered that earlier?" I ask slightly perplexed that he was asking us to get back together when we had already done that…

"Ace I know we did but I don't want you as my girlfriend, I want you as my wife when you are ready to become it that is I don't want to force you into anything," he says as he looks up at me.

All words have escaped me, I try to speak but nothing comes out of my mouth; which is shocking me just as much as that proposal. All of a sudden we hear the rest of the room burst into cheers as I manage to nod my head. Logan smiles this enormous 100 watt smile at me and leans in again to kiss me. The kiss is sweet and tender but full of love, I pull back and look into his deeply into his eyes.

"Logan I want to wait until life is a bit more normal," I say and he laughs at me, and I crinkle up my face at him. 'Why is he laughing at me?'

"What? Why are you laughing at me?" I ask him slightly taken aback by his outburst.

"Ace, babe I am not laughing at you trust me. I am laughing at the fact that life with you is never that normal." Logan says to me, as I think of it my life isn't as normal as say Stephanie's life but even then her life isn't really normal.

"That is very true, ok how about we wait until my life is back to how it used to be back in college." I say while having a goofy smile on my face just thinking about some of the slightly controversial activities we were involved in.

Especially the time Logan and I jumped off the seven story scaffolding holding hands with only an umbrella. It was the best day of my life I felt so free I felt so alive and the electric connection that I felt when Logan and I held hands was nothing like I had ever felt before it's the same feeling I still get whenever Logan ever touches me or kisses me. Just as that thought entered my head Logan leans in and kisses me again but it soon turns into something more heated.

After Logan and I kiss and make out some more my mom coughs and we break our make out moment together. I look up and Logan turns to look at mom, she has a huge smile on her face and she squeals then hugs me and Logan. As mom is talking to Logan, Steph and the boys come up to me and congratulate me. Steph and I squeal a bit…well actually a lot,

"Oh my gawd Rory I cant believe your getting married!! And to Logan! This is so great I am so happy for you!"

Once mom had talked to Logan she came to join Stephanie and I, we begin to talk –or rather squeal about the situation. That's when I realise who I want in my wedding party.

"Mom I was wondering if you wanted to be my Maid of Honour?" I ask her timdly.

"Oh Rory I would love to!" she says as she hugs me tightly- well not so tight that it hurts me. I turn to Stephanie and ask, "Steph do you want to be one of my bride's maids?"

"Oh My Gawd!! I would love to be one!! Thank you so much," she squeals again and hugs me too.

As we continue to talk about several wedding things I look over to the guys and smile; as I watch them tossing a coin in the air and Colin and Finn fighting over the outcome…

Hope you enjoyed it and there will be drama in the next chapter…which hopefully wont be too far away…but I cant promise anything.


	6. Chapter 6

AN here it is guys, hope you like it, remember I love reviews!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls- I own all seven season on DVD but the actual show no not mine…

Chapter 6

It was the morning after the proposal, I had just woken up and I was still smiling from ear to ear. I look around my hospital room, I see Colin and Steph cuddled together in a chair, Mom sitting in another chair in the corner of the room, Logan sleeping in a chair with his head on my bed, and Finn on a few blankets on the ground_ 'that cant be the most comfortable but I'm guessing that it isn't the worst place that he has spent a night'_ I think to myself as many stories of Finn come flooding back into my memory. Like the one where Logan and Colin ended up chasing a naked Finn around Central Park on a very cold winter night. After Finn frightened a few women with his little friend the cops found them. Colin and Logan went quietly but Finn had other ideas and tried to run from the cops, he made it once and he ran quite fast but all his hard work went down the tubes when he saw a red head…especially since he ended up spending the night in jail.

"Morning Ace, how are you this morning?" Logan says as I finish my flash back. I look down to him and see him smiling up to me.

"Hey, I'm good I had a really good sleep last night which for me is a blessing in its self. Probably has something to do with the fact I had the love of my life become my fiancé." I say as my smile in larges again. Logan smiles and brings himself up to my level and kisses me passionately. This kiss held so much passion it was like all the passion and emotion that we had for each other had been suppressed for the last year and it was all let out in that kiss.

Logan slowly made his way up to and beside me; so he was laying next me in the bed, cradling me in his arms. He held me in such a way it was both tightly- that he never wanted to let me go again- but also so delicate like he didn't want to hurt or crush me- like I was a rose in a perfect formation, not a petal out of place. I always loved his touch he always knew how to hold me, where my sensitive spots were, the best places to kiss me and my ticklish spots.

I pull away from his kiss for a moment and look at him, I look at his face the slight wrinkles he has around his eyes- his smile lines, I love his smile.

"I love you Logan, I don't think I ever told you enough of what I truly felt when we were last together, I never want to be away from you for the rest of my life," I say to him, his eyes let small tears escape. I reach up and brush them away.

"Ace I love you so much and I will make sure that we are together until the very end," Logan tells me, this time he is the one who wipes away the tears that are falling. I curl my self up closer to Logan and we just lay there in each others arms. Thinking of all the things in our lives that have happened over the last few years; the good and great times and the sad misfortunate times too, I was just about to say something to Logan when the Doctor came in. His voice broke Logan and my trance; it also woke everyone else up in the group.

"Hello everyone, Rory I am pleased to inform you that you can go home today," the doctor tells me, he has a devilish grin on his face but we take no notice of that. I guess that is just how he smiles; mom gets up and almost kisses the doctor.

"Thank you so much, Babe you hear that you get to go home," Mom says as she comes over to the bed and hugs me. The rest of the group is ecstatic as I am. I look at Logan and I can tell he is scheming; he just has this look in his eyes.

"Well Ace since your coming home I better go and get it all set up, that is unless you want to go back to Stars Hollow? Because I don't mind either way I will be where ever you are," Logan says, I look at mom. I can tell she wants me to go home but I also think she wants me to go to Logan's I think she knows what I really want to do.

"Yes you better go and get the place tidied up. I know that it will be a mess especially with you and the boys round and having your rather loud and drunken parties," I laugh; he puts a mock shocked face on.

"I will have you know that it is only Finn who has those parties- they all just happen to be at my place.." Logan says as he begins to think about why all the parties are at his place.

"Finn why is it that all the parties you throw are always at my house?" Logan asks Finn.

"Because mate you have the biggest place, the most guest rooms and well your house keepers are fantastic," Finn finishes with a very proud look on his face.

"You purposely throw wide and drunken parties at my place because of my cleaners?" Logan asks clearly perplexed by this.

"Well yeah but you also have more rooms than I do…" Finn asks in a little kid's voice hoping that will get him out of this very sticky situation.

Everyone in the room begins to laugh at Finn, he has my puppy dog eyes down to a T now, and damn those are effective.

"Finn do not try and use Ace's puppy dog eyes on me, only hers work on me. Aw I shouldn't have said that with her in the room now she is going to use them on me more ahhh," Logan laughs he turns to look at me and smiles as he sees me laughing, he sends me a wink before turning his attention back to Finn.

"Bloody hell mate do I have to have brown hair and big blue eyes for you to take me seriously?" Finn asks in a slightly angry tone.

"Yes," is all the Logan says, he again sends me a wink I send his smirk back.

"Well then that's it. It is off to the hair salon for me then to the optometrist," Finn says as he leaves the room. Logan, Colin and Steph following. All down the hall we can hear them trying to get Finn to stop and think about what he is about to do. Then Colin brings up the point that I am in fact a girl- something I hadn't realised till now- and this then sparks Finn to want to see a Doctor about a sex change.

"But why is Reporter girl the only one who can make Logan do things, I want to have parties and get gifts. Why cant Logan by me gifts. I feel so unloved," Finn moans.

Luckily at this point the doctor returned with the necessary papers for me to sign so I could leave. While I am signing these very long papers, mom starts to pack my bags. Over the last few days I had managed to accumulate a lot of stuff, several bouquets of roses, lilies and sunflowers- those were from Logan he always knew they are my favourite.

After about 20 minutes I was packed and dressed ready to leave the hospital, thankfully I just couldn't wait to be out of there, every moment I was there was a constant reminder of just why and who I was there from. I hated having to think about him, but now since I am going home to my fiancé, I just can't stop thinking about him. He has only been gone a short while yet it feels as though he has been gone another year.

We hand in the papers to the Doctor and leave. We get out of the hospital into my moms jeep and we headed over to Logan's apartment.

_Meanwhile in the hospital._

"_She just left the hospital. Heading over to that blonde ones apartment I believe…no she seems happy and content…they did make a vowel while they were here…that they would be with each other till the very end…well don't make it messy…hello Jess?" _

So what did you think?? Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: ….hmmm I don't know what to write here…

Disclaimer: Ah I do not own anything at all…hmmm really need to do something about that…wonder if I can by something with my imaginary money…?

Chapter 7- in the end there are always guns and blood.

"_She just left the hospital. Heading over to that blonde ones apartment I believe…no she seems happy and content…they did make a vowel while they were here…that they would be with each other till the very end…well don't make it messy…hello Jess?" _

I hang up the phone while shaking my head, "Idiot," I say to myself while I grab my bag of tools and start looking through it for the perfect tool for my job before I head over to their apartment.

_Mean while back at Logan's apartment._

"Logan you know I can walk you right? I mean my legs aren't just there for show they do actually work," I say sarcastically to Logan between my laughs.

"Yeah but I'm just getting in some practice for the wedding night," Logan tells me, he is smiling like I have never seen him smile in his life, he is so happy I don't think anything would ever be able to remove that. I smile and look into his eyes and turn his head more so I can kiss him. I kiss him with everything I have to give; he responds immediately and moves us over to the bed. He lets me out of his arms and onto our bed gently. Logan hovers over me gazing longingly down into my eyes; he's still smiling like crazy.

"What are you thinking about babe?" I ask him, his smile changes slightly as he smirks at me.

"I am just thinking about how lucky I am that I am going to be going to sleep every night with you in my arms and every morning I get to wake up to you, do you know how lucky I am to do that every day for the rest of my life? I am so happy that I can not fathom the words to express how much I love you," Logan says to me. His eyes are holding so much raw emotion and so much love that I uncontrollably break out in a huge cheesy smile.

"Aw Huntzberger you are getting mighty cheesy in your old age, you know that?," I say as I smile up at him, he reaches down kisses me feverishly, I start to undo his shirt button s as he does to me. After a long and very intense make out session we break for oxygen and I look up at him, "You are the most amazing man I have ever met, I love more each and everyday that I am with you. And I Rory Gilmore am going to be with you until the very end."

"Well I can arrange that," a very familiar voice says. I begin to shake and Logan looks pissed as hell.

"What the hell are you doing here in our apartment?" Logan says, as he speaks each word is draped in venom. Logan spits each word out of his mouth like they acid or something to him. Logan moves off the bed and towards Jess, I get up and move behind Logan while doing up my shirt.

"I am just here to help you out with that vowel you made at the hospital, that you would be with each other until the very end," Jess says his voice is so cold, I had never heard him talk to anyone let alone myself or Logan that way. His eyes are dark and clouded over with anger. I shake with fear as he looks at me.

"Rory what the hell are you doing here with this tosser? He is no where near good enough for you! We used to make fun of guys like him so why on earth are you now dating him?" Jess asks me, his voice angry and tense. I don't know how to answer him, if I answer him truthfully then he might get more intense but if I lie then he will be able to tell and get more irate. And what about Logan, what ever I say here will involve him to. I move forward a bit so Jess can see me fully before I speak.

"Because I love him," is all I say as I look Jess in the eyes and speak strongly and clearly. Logan smiles at me and pulls me closer to him briefly.

"You love him?" laughs Jess, his laugh is angry as he gets increasingly more furious now. He pulls out the gun that he had in the back of his pants. He holds it up to Logan, I scream.

"JESS!! WHAT THE HELL?! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" I scream at him, tears start to fall down my cheeks. He looks at me and he just smirks at me before pulling the trigger. And before I know what I am doing I jump…

BANG

"ACE?!" Logan yells at me trying to get me to wake up but I don't have the strength to do so, all I can do is lie there motionless. I try to speak but nothing comes out. I try again, I want to tell Logan that I am ok, that I will be ok but I can't my body wont let me. There is a lot of pain in my stomach, it feels like I am being stabbed with a blunt knife…for all I know I am and I wouldn't know any different. I try once more to move my limbs but now luck; so I lie there motionless and listen to my surroundings, I listen to my fiancé fight for me and I listen to my psychopathic ex boyfriend fight to take that away from us.

"YOU SON OF BITCH!! How could you do that to her? You calm to love her but you just shot her, what is doing on in that thick head of yours?" Logan yells at Jess.

"It isn't my fault that that stupid bitch jumped in the way to save you! Why the hell she would do that I don't know, I know I wouldn't have done it for her," Jess says.

"But now that she is gone I guess I should help you out with the rest of your vowel, bye Blondie," Jess says as he lifts the gun again and pulls the trigger.

"Well at least I didn't make it messy that stupid doctor will be proud," Jess says as he leaves our apartment, I try to move again now that he is gone. I try with everything I have to move to open my eyes and get to where Logan is.

"Ace if you are still there and can hear me, I love you with everything I have but at the moment it isn't a lot. I am so sorry that he came back that he did this to you. But most importantly I am so incredibly sorry that I allowed you to be lying there, unable to move and in so much pain. I love you and when we get better I will never stop showing you that…" Logan's voice trails off; the pain I feel is getting worse if that is possible and that's the last I remember of that fateful day.

After weeks in the hospital Logan and I were able to leave and finally get alone with our lives. Turns out that our neighbor could hear everything that was happening between the three of us and when they heard a gun shot they dialed 911 for the police and an ambulance. The police arrived when Jess was just leaving the elevator and was arrested and jailed for life for having attempted a double murder. The paramedics arrived just in time for me, I had lost so much blood they didn't think I would make it to the hospital.

We also found out that my doctor had been working with Jess, he had told him where we were, he was also arrested for helping Jess with the attempted double murder.

Once Logan and I were able to leave the hospital we were put into witness protection, we changed our names and left the country. Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger are dead for all intensive purposes.

I am now Lilly Brooks and my husband is Danny Brooks. I have blonde hair and Danny has dark chocolate hair to match his eyes.

We were married on the 16th of June 2008 in a small ceremony in Queens Town New Zealand it was a beautiful winter wedding, and to top off our now perfect life I am expecting our first child in late 2009.

My horror movie life is over now…I think.

The End…or is it??

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Logan Elias Huntzberger died after being shot in their New Haven apartment. 'Good riddance to you both' I think as I read the news paper article mom bought to me. There was a television in the visitors area and there was some random program on it, about travel locations usually I wouldn't care about programs like that but this time was different there was a blonde haired woman and a guy with dark hair on it, they looked familiar but I couldn't place it until she spoke.

"They lived?" I shout around the visitors area….

Dun dun dun…here is the start of the next story, don't have a name yet but should be good.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
